


Sweet

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, do you think I should have written more characters in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a 24 hour stream and another goal was just hit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I am Ryan Haywood trash.

The bell starts chiming, signaling that the Rooster Teeth crew has just reached another goal in their 24 hour stream. Miles grins and looks around. “Wait is it time for the Achievement Pie?”

Gus nods. “It definitely is.”

Ryan groans and sinks back into the couch. “I feel like I know what’s coming and I don’t like it.”

The group laughs and Miles says, “Can someone go get the girls and also the rest of the Hunters?”

Blaine yells, “I gotchu!” before running off.

Miles then looks to Ryan as Jack is set on the couch next to him. “So boys. Are you scared?”

Ryan nods. “A little because I don’t know what the fuck is going on! Why are you getting the girls?”

Gavin, Geoff, and Michael are all being ushered in the room by Matt and they sit on the floor and couch as well. “What the fuck is going on?! I heard something about pie?” Michael asks.

Gavin perks up at this. “Do we get to eat pie??”

Jack rolls his eyes. “I doubt we’re simply eating it.”

“Got ‘em!” Blaine comes back with Lindsay, Meg, you, Caiti, and Griffon in tow.

“What about pie?” Meg immediately asks.

Miles points to Gus. “Gustavo! Reveal… the pie!” Gus wheels in a cart with a sheet over it and magnificently pulls it off, revealing five pies covered in whipped cream. The guys all let out noises of agony whereas all of the girls cheer.

“Do we get to fuck them up?!” Lindsay asks.

“Why are you so excited?!” Michael demands.

“Oh please like you guys wouldn’t be excited to do this to us!” Caiti exclaims.

Geoff scoffs. “I would never! I love my wife!”

Griffon just laughs. “Do you think being a kiss ass is going to get you out of this?”

“Geoff, since you were an original founder of Rooster Teeth, please rise so your wife may pie your face first,” Miles says.

Geoff sighs and stands up as Griffon balances a pie in her hand. “Griffon, just so you know, I won’t hold a-” she doesn’t let him finish before she shoves the pie into his face. She pulls it away and Geoff closes his mouth. “I want a divorce.”

The group laughs again. Griffon swipes her finger across his cheek and eats the whipped cream. “Sure you do.”

“If the Ramsey’s would follow Kerry to go get cleaned up, we’ll have Jack and Caiti go next.” Miles points them in the direction of Kerry and Jack and Caiti take center stage.

Caiti is grinning and Jack is removing his glasses. As soon as he does so, Caiti hits him with the pie. He turns towards the camera and sighs as she yells, “Oh man it’s in your beard!”

A chorus of disgusted noises comes as Jack picks a piece of pie from his beard and eats it. “EW! UGH! Go with Kerry, for the love of Christ!” Miles nearly shoves them away. “Gavin! My eager British friend. You’re next.” Gavin pops up and Meg examines the pie.

“Can I like just take this and leave?” Meg asks.

Miles looks at her. “Really. You’re going to pass up the offer to pie him in his face.”

“I mean no but…”

“Yeah unlike you buggers my lady actually- AH!” Meg tries to cut him off but he flinches away so it gets him in the arm. Michael quickly takes the pie from Meg and slams it in Gavin’s face. “MICHAEL! MY BOI I TRUSTED YOU!”

Lindsay is already picking up a pie from the cart as she says, “Don’t worry, Gavin. He’s gonna get his.”

As Gavin and Meg leave the stage, Michael opens his arms, eyes closed. “Hit me, woman!”

“With pleasure, fucko.” She pulls her arm back and plows the pie into Michael’s face. The tin actually stay on his face when she removes her hand for a moment. His face is absolutely covered in pie and whipped cream.

“...That was a good hit! I’ll give you that.” Michael licks the whipped cream off his lips and follows Lindsay off stage.

Ryan stands with a sigh. “Miles… buddy… why?”

Miles sets his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “It was Barb’s idea.”

Ryan searched for Barb, finds her, and promptly flips her off. You’re holding the last pie tin in your hands. “Hang on hang on hang on. Before I get pied, I have to ask something.”

Miles steps back as you step up. “The fuck do you want?” You ask, ready to pie the handsome motherfucker in his face.

There’s an audible gasp as Ryan gets on one knee and pulls a small black box from his pocket. “I’m gonna do this before I get pissed at you for getting pie in my hair. So. Y/N, will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?” He opens the box and reveals a diamond ring.

You, however, don’t hesitate to pie him. When you pull the tin back, you’re smiling. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

He smiles and stands up, pulling you into a sticky kiss. Gus takes Miles’ mic. “You guys are gross! Get off the stage!”

**Author's Note:**

> I remain Ryan Haywood trash.


End file.
